What Reason Do I Have To Remain?
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: He asked her to be his mate but found out his true intensions. What will our not so sweet Miko do... "When all is done and taken care of I will take my leave...For good" she said a silent tear escaped her eyes.
1. Prologue

It's been 6 years since Kagome first fell down the well. A lot has changed in the Inu group in the past 3 years. Sesshomaru and his pack were now traveling with them as well as Kouga. Things on their lands have been in an uproar because of the spider. If they wanted peace to return to their lands then the spider needed to die. Because of her abilities to see the jewel, Lord Sesshomaru saw it best to travel with the Miko. Inuyasha through a tantrum but he was out voted.

In the past 6 years Kagome has grown into a beautiful young woman but is completely clueless to the attention. Her appearance didn't go unnoticed by any of the men in the group. Even Lord Sesshomaru stole a few glances at the Miko, but was discreet. She was now 5'10 and had beautiful jet black silky smooth soft hair that stopped just below her well rounded butt. Not to be big not to small but just right to fit perfectly in the hands of the young Lord, at least to his estimates. Though he never showed it, when the two engage in conversation he would sometimes get lost in her big beautiful deep blue ocean clear eyes. Sometimes he would just look her in the eyes and nod when needed. Her powers have increased 100 fold giving her the name Great Miko. She no longer wore that damn uniform she used too much to Sesshomarus', Inuyashas', and Kougas' pleasure but also displeasure. They hated when men gawked at her when wearing such a thing. When it got to small they were grateful she was changing but after seeing the new out fit, they liked the other uniform better in comparison.

She now wore the battle outfit of a female warrior. It was a two piece mini dress designed as a warriors' outfit with a black and red theme. The black mini skirt was complete with studded flaps and back tie while the front side of the dress had side cut outs that wrapped around the back. O-rings attach the triangle cups to the blood red strap and also had blood red studded flaps. The outfit was completed with matching armbands and a loop to the side for her sword. She wore a strap around her inner thigh, out of sight, with 5 battle knives in the compartment. Because of the length she kept her hair in a single French braid, she refused to cut it.

The outfit itself sometimes distracted them in battle, but unlike Kouga and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru can pull it off easily as if nothing went wrong.

They had half the shards while Naraku had his half as well. All that remained are the ones with Kouga, the ones Kikiyuo stole from Kagome a few years back, and last one with Kohaku. Day by day they find themselves closing in their enemy. They all sensed it. Soon enough they will all come face to face with Naraku.

The final battle is but 3 months away as they head South for Narakus' main castle.


	2. Finally

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Inuyasha"

"Can we talk for a minute" he asked a little shyly. She was kinda suspicious especially with the light blush on his cheeks.

"Sure Inu" she said getting up "we'll be back soon guys" Kagome said brushing herself off. The two walked off disappearing into the forest.

After about 5 minutes Sesshomaru stood.

"Rin stay with Ah-Un and Jaken. I will be back momentarily" he ordered in his usual tone.

"Yes My Lord" Rin said respectively.

Over the years the little girl grew up. She was now 14 and 5'3'' and her body matured as well for her age. Her hair grew longer now it stopped above her but. She no longer wore her regular hairstyle. She asked Kagome to braid it like hers. She no longer talked in 3rd person but she still had that perky happy attitude.

She watched silently as her Lord disappeared into the forest opposite of his brother and the Miko. She turned feeling eyes on her and blushed cutely seeing emerald green eyes gazing back at her. It was pretty much obvious she fell for Shippo. He was 5'8'', 16, and very strong. Lord Sesshomaru started training both Shippo and Kagome in battle tactics when he first joined the group. Now the two specialized in close and far combat as well swords and battle knives.

"What did you want to talk about Inuyasha" her soft angelic once brought him out of his thoughts.

"W-we-well you see K-Kagome" he stuttered. There was something he's been trying to tell her for a while but always coward out of it but he decided to tell her now before it was too late.

"Inuyasha you okay" she asked seeing his face heat up.

"Are you sick" she asked feeling his head "you're burn—"

"I love you and I want you to be my mate" he blurted out.

There he said it and there is no denying it or taking it back.

Kagome stood there wide eyed at the confession.

'_W-what did he s-say'_ she thought just looking at him.

Inuyasha was getting uneasy. He finally did what he set out to do for so long but she wasn't saying anything.

"M-mate" she asked in shock with pink cheeks.

"Y-yes" he sighed a little nervously playing with his claws "if you'll have me" he looked up and saw a small but happy smile and her face.

"I would love to Inu" Kagome said happily jumping into his arms "I thought you'd never asked" she said softly hugging his neck.

"I love you Kagome" he said softly. He felt her tense but instantly relaxed.

"I love you too Inu" she whispered knowing her heard.

Unknown to them a pair of angry blood red eyes were glaring down at the two.

As the two left back for the camp the dark figure left in hopes of easing his anger. He needed something to kill and now.

'_**HE WILL NOT TAKE OUR MATE' **_his inner beast growled out raged at what they saw.

Long ago they claimed the Miko as theirs. Whether she knew it or not she belong to hi and him alone.

'_**NO HE WILL NOT'**_


	3. True Intensions

It's been about 2 weeks since Inuyasha asked Kagome to be his mate. Kouga was out raged. Not because he loved her. No those feelings died a few years back when he finally decided to mate Ayame when the hanyou is destroyed. He was out raged because Inuyasha was not worthy of Kagome in the least and he hated seeing her settle for something as little and as ignorant like Inuyasha, but he could never say that out loud knowing it would destroy their friendship.

"I'm going to the springs" she said softly getting out of Inuyashas' lap but was quickly pulled back down.

"Need any company" he whispered softly in her ear suggestively. He smirked at smelling her arousal but she quickly covered the smell with her powers.

"Sure" she said softly in his ear before getting up. She looked and him grinning from ear to ear ready to accompany her.

"Hey Sango you wanna come with me to the springs, how about you Rin"

"Okay" both girls said getting up.

Kagome smirked when Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Not funny" he growled lowly but playfully in her ear.

"Says you perv" she giggled in his ear before leaving with the girls.

"How are things going between you and Inuyasha Kagome" Sango asked making her sister blush a little.

"Things are great" she with dreamy far away look in her eyes "he is much more protective, playful, happy, and he even opens up to me more"

The two girls just watched there friend with small smiles, just happy that she's happy.

"So Rin how are you and Shippo" Kagome asked with a devilish smirk.

The two older women laughed when Rins' face put Inuyashas' haori to shame.

########

"Where you going mutt" Kouga growled.

"Shut the hell up and mind your damn business you mangy wolf, what I do is my damn business" Inuyasha retorted before jumping through the trees.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Miroku sighed.

"You don't think he wen to off…" Shippo trailed off.

"I do not think Inuyasha would be that foolish especially knowing Kagome can easily kill him when in rage" Miroku said.

'_Would he'_ was along the same line of though that were going through there mind.

#########

"I'll catch up with you two in a few okay, I just want to stay a little longer" Kagome said.

"Okay Kagome" they said before leaving.

Kagome sighed happily as she sunk back into the warm waters. Life was great. She had a great mate to be, a wonderful son and a great family with supporting friend. She finally has her powers under control and can no longer be called weak. She has a home in the feudal era and the only way it could get better is when they finally get rid of Naraku.

She stayed another 5 minutes before getting out and getting dressed and headed back to camp.

'_What the hell was that'_ she thought holding her chest as a familiar presence dawned on her.

'_Kikiyuo'_ she thought wide eyed. If she sensed her then Inuyasha did as well.

'_No Kagome he said he loves you, he wants you as his mate'_ she tried convincing herself_ 'maybe he's just saying goodbye' _she thought praying to all that is holy that she was right. She foll0owed the aura that was about 20 minutes father from the springs but in the opposite direction.

"Kikiyuo" she heard Inuyasha say.

"Inuyasha why do you continue chasing me when you are with my reincarnate" she said in her normal cold voice. She knew the reason but also knew Kagome was watching.

"Kikiyuo you know that I love you and only you" Inuyasha said softly but Kagome "Kagome is just a necessity for the time being, but my heart belongs to you love" he pulled her into the most sweetest and passionate kiss.

But what he said next almost killed her there and then. At that very moment Kagomes' once beautiful care free blue eyes turned to pure ice as her heart became caged and hate, betrayal, and anger coursed through her veins. She was beyond pissed but over the years she learned how to control her emotions.

'_You will regret the moment you speared my life when we first met half breed'_ she thought menacingly _'Nothing goes unpunished'_ as she jumped discreetly through the trees back to camp.

She didn't tell anyone of what she witnessed but soon everything will be out in the open.

A pair of enraged blood eyes watched the seen before him speechless of what to even do, say, or think all he felt was his beast trying to break free and kill the half breed but decided to walk away for what ever the Miko had planned will surely make his half breed of a brother suffer.


	4. Kagomes' Decision

It's been a week and Inuyasha noticed how strange Kagomes' been acting especially around him. Every time he wanted to even come near her she had an excuse to why he should keep his distance. He tried kissing her goodnight the other night but she said she wasn't feeling and that he might catch it, but he didn't detect anything that indicated she was ill but she didn't want to risk it.

That's one of the many things he loves about the girl. She is always by his side 24/7 no matter what. She is definitely one of a kind. There is nobody like her.

Kagome has been purposely keeping herself at bay from Inuyasha and everyone else. They all knew when to leave her be. They knew it was nothing they did but she really needed to think.

'_Well'_ Kagome thought to herself _'at least he made my final decision that much easier'_

She looked up and stared off ahead looking at her friends. Everybody has somebody so she is no longer needed here when the jewel is done. There was no place for her here and no one to be by her side when she needed comfort the most.

Sesshomaru was silently walking behind Kagome observing her. He knew she was plotting against the half breed but there was more. She was thinking of something beyond the half breed but what. Whatever it was he knew he wasn't going to like it.

It was pretty much a silent journey for the group. They could practically suffocate on the tension. They had the occasional arguments between Kouga and Inuyasha and the occasional _'HENTAI' 'SLAP'_ with Sango and Miroku. Even the kids let out a few laughs here and there but beyond that it was a grave yard.

It's been about 8 hours and the group decided to take a break.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha called out coming towards her "wanna go for a walk"

She was about to protest but he beat her to it.

"And don't give me any of that I don't feel good, or I'm cramping or whatever it is you have locked away cause I know there is nothing wrong with you" he said determined. He needed to know why the hell she was avoiding him and damn it he wanted to know now.

Kagome stood up and glared darkly at him. He could practically see his own death in her eyes. She was really getting tired of his act. How could he stand there with a straight face and just look as if nothing is wrong.

"I do not feel like going anywhere with you Inuyasha nor do I want to see your face or hear that bitchy little voice of yours" she said coldly. By now everyone's' attention was on them.

"What the hell is wrong with you wench" Inuyasha argued.

He was clueless to why she was being so cold to him. He didn't do shit. In fact he's been nothing but kind.

"You know Inuyasha all these years of Lord Sesshomaru saying how filthy, useless, worthless and tainted you were I just brushed it off and defended you. I knew you were hot tempered, kind, protective and sweet" her voice was soft and angelic. Just the way he liked it. Just the way it always was.

But that smile that played onto his face was instantly smacked off by her next words. Her voice was pure death and hate. Hell it even made Sesshomaru a little uneasily as he took a step back that no one noticed.

"But now I see you for who you really are. You're nothing but a lying, ignorant, cruel, manipulative, two-timing filthy mongrel who can't even figure out what he wants"

By now everyone, except Sesshomaru who was wearing a smirk, was taken back by her words.

"Kagome" Sango gasped in shock.

What the hell could have happened to her sister that could make her act this way especially towards Inuyasha? She has never said such things to her.

Inuyasha was speechless as his eyes bled red and his fangs and claws grew. By now Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Shippo were on there guard.

"What's wrong Inu did I hit a nerve" Kagome chuckled darky "did you think I wouldn't find out" she questioned "How long did you think you could have kept up this little charade"

By now he was gaining his control back but he was still furious.

"FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT I AIN'T DID SHIT TO YOU" he growled.

"Tell me Inuyasha who TRULY holds your heart" Kagome said with no emotion.

"Who the hell do you think you idiot. Obviously you since I asked you to be my mate" he growled.

"Wrong answer half breed" she growled as her eyes glowed pink.

"You know Inuyasha its people like you that I hate but at the same time I have to thank you as well" she said coldly.

Before he could eve retort she spoke.

"Every time I see your face I feel ashamed of myself" her words were soft but filled with pain "You've done nothing but play me like a fool. You want to protect me but you hurt me the most. You want me to stay by your side but you leave me in the cold. You say you love me that you want me and chose me but yet even that was a lie" she looked up and couldn't help but feel angry.

Angry that she has always been so blind. Angry because she gave him her heart but he played it. Angry because she always forgave him.

"Know this Inuyasha, nothing goes with out punishment" her words were dark but held promise. That was the last thing she said before disappearing into the woods with Sango running close behind.

Before he could process what she meant a fist collided with his jaw sending him flying back into a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" they were all surprised to see it was a deadly furious Shippo with red eyes "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER…ANSWER ME DAMN YOU" you was about to lunge for him but Kouga quickly held him back as Miroku put a few paralyzing sutras on him.

#########

"Kagome…Kagome wait up" Sango said catching up to her.

"What the hell was that back there, and don't you dare give no damn excuse of how you're okay, or no matter what you can handle cause obviously you can't" she warned seriously.

'_Am I really getting that predictable'_ Kagome thought.

Knowing that Sango had her corned she sat down at the base of a tree with both legs to her chin.

"Remember the night you me and Rin went to the springs but I said I'll stay a bit longer and catch up later" she started.

"Yes I remember why" she asked confused. What the hell could have happened in such a short amount of time.

"Well on my way back I felt a familiar aura and walked towards it…." She began telling her what she saw and what was said.

"HE SAID WHAT" Sango yelled feeling nothing but anger, hate and everything related to the words.

"I never knew any one could be so cruel. I don't even think Naraku is that devious" she said with a soft humorless laugh as she looked up at the sky.

"Well at least I know what I have to do know" she said with one tear escaping her.

"What do you mean" Sango asked a little worried.

"When all is taken care of I will take my leave… for good"


	5. Seperation

Sango just sat there with tears ready to leave her eyes as she replayed the words of her best friend turned sister. Kagome was the best thing to happen to any of them since they met.

"Please don't cry Sango, we both know that without Inuyasha I have nothing here. You and Miroku are going to marry after this is done, Shippo is a man now and a strong warrior who will soon mate and start a family of his own. He doesn't need me watching over him any longer. And with Naraku dead and the jewel gone I have no business here"

Sango didn't know what to say. She just let the tears fall silently. She knew Kagome was right. She couldn't ask her to give up a life in the future to stay here with nothing waiting for her. That would be selfish and heartless of her if she were to ask such a thing.

"I'm going to miss you" she cried in her sisters' arms.

"And I'll miss you too"

"You have to promise me one thing" she said tightening her hold on her a little.

"What's that" Kagome asked.

"You have to stay long enough for my wedding because you're the only one I want as my maid of honor"

"I would love too and I promise" Kagome pulled away and wiped Sangos' tears away.

"Come one lets head back before they send out a search party" she said with a giggle.

#######

When the girls returned they saw Shippo lying silently on Rins' lap. Miroku was sitting against a tree with his staff. Sesshomaru and Kouga were in separate trees and Inuyasha was on the opposite side of camp in his tree.

"We need to talk" he said landing in front of them.

"Then talk asshole" she said challenging him. This only made Inuyasha angrier.

"I want to know why you're taking all you're anger out on me when I've done nothing wrong"

Everyone's heads snapped up at the sound of a sickening slap. Sango just punched the shit outta Inuyasha making him fly back.

"You want to know why I can't stand to look at you" Kagome said as she slowly walking up to her prey dangerously.

"You want to know why your face sickens me to no end" she said.

"I heard and saw everything that night when you snuck off. I heard what you said and I heard what you've been planning"

Inuyasha just looked confused then it dawned on him as his eyes went wide.

"So Inuyasha do you have a little honor enough to come clean or do you want me to do the honors" when he made no move to do anything but play dumb, she found her answer.

"It seems Inuyasha only wants me to do the one thing his dead filthy lover cannot. He planned to impregnate me without mating me then take away the pup so he and Kikiyuo can have a family"

The air became stifling. Slowly but dangerously 3 pairs of eyes became red.

"WHAT" Kouga and Shippo growled menacingly. This crime was death by demon law. Sesshomaru already knew of the hanyuos' intensions but he mainly betrayed the Miko so it was her call.

"No" Kagome said. She knew what they wanted to do but he wronged her not them.

"From this moment on I will travel by myself. I do not want to be anywhere near you for I now if I have to see you everyday then my desire for your death will increase. I have my own plans on making you suffer and will make sure you have a front row seat" she went to get her things "I am not the same Kagome you first met" she said not even bothering to look his way "this is the most unforgivable act that anyone could ever commit. But know this Inuyasha nothing is without consequence"

"Wait" she stopped at the sound of her sons' voice. "I want to travel with you mama" Shippo said. His tone was final.

"I will also" Sango said.

"What the hell, you can't turn your backs on me" Inuyasha yelled as he saw his friends one by one leave him in the cold.

"We can and will" Miroku said "Never in my life have I heard such a despicable thing Inuyasha. You my friend gave us no choice. How could you even think to do such a thing"

"I will love too accompany you Lady Kagome" Miroku said.

"And you know I'm coming" Kouga said with a toothy grin.

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru said as he took his place next to Kagome while Rin stood next to Shippo.

"Do as you wish" her voice had no emotions and her eyes were dead.


	6. Was It Worth It?

"How do you plan we kill the hanyou" Sesshomaru said. It's been almost2 and a half months and they were nearing the castle day by day. His guess is that they will reach within 2 weeks at least. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep.

She sat at the base of a tree and him next to her. They haven't seen or heard from Inuyasha but knew he was following at a safe distance.

Sesshomaru and Kagome have been getting closer and closer by the day but she knew better. It was only a friendship with the two.

"I have my own theory but that all depends" she said softly watching the fire crackle.

"On" he said.

"How many powerful demons have you destroyed in your life up till now Sesshomaru" she said never making eye contact.

Sesshomaru didn't like it. When they spoke she would look him directly in the eyes but now she wouldn't spare him a glance.

"Thousands and more" he said "but why is that relevant" he asked getting a little curious.

"Okay now answer this one last question and I will tell you my theory" he nodded in agreement "how many of them were full blooded powerful demons"

"More then I can count" he said. No, his face or voice showed any indication of confusion.

She smirked devilishly as she turned to face him. She motioned for him to come closer. She whispered in his ear and his eyes went wide. Not even he thought of that.

'_Very clever Miko'_ he thought proudly of the little woman he desperately wanted, no needed as his.

"You want to do what" Kouga almost yelled.

"Well why not" Kagome argued "I mean how many powerful demons have we all defeated in our lives. I truly do think this can work"

"Yes but even if this worked we still need to find Kikiyuo and get the shards that she has" Shippo growled. He hated that woman with a passion. _It _wasn't even a woman he didn't know what to call it.

"We all know Inuyasha has been following us and Kikiyuo isn't far behind, in fact" she closed her eyes and concentrated on her soul. "She's about 10 miles behind"

"She isn't going to just hand them over and Inuyasha will defend her at all cost" Sango said.

"Leave the fool to this Sesshomaru" he said coldly.

'_If the whelp even lifts a finger then he dies' _he thought darkly.

"And leave that big mouthed whore to me" Kagome said with a dark smirk.

#####

Inuyasha has been following his former group ever since they left. He felt like shit. He has never felt so lonely and vulnerable before. He knew that they knew he was following but didn't make a move to protest as long as he stayed a good distance.

He replayed what happened in his mind and every time it made him sick. He never saw Kagome like that. He actually witnessed first hand as he saw her soul shatter and her heart break. He will never forget just how desperate and broken her eyes were. Her voice held so much pain and malice. Just the thought of his sweet Kagome being that way made his heartache.

'_Was it really worth it' _was the only thing he would find himself asking in his mind.

Was it worth it to throw away 6 years of history? Was it worth seeing the heartache? Was it worth betraying one of the most precious people he has ever known and came to love?

The more he asked that to himself the more idiotic he felt. The same answer kept coming fourth.

He knew Kikiyuo was all he had now but no matter how he tried to justify it, the answer remained the same.

No… It was not worth it.


	7. Battlefield

Kikiyuo wasn't stupid. She knew where Inuyashas' thoughts lied. Even when _she_ gave him up and left him he still had_ her_ on his mind. It wasn't fair. Inuyasha was hers first. He loved her first, cared for her, and took care of her and now some look alike comes along and tries to take him. That was not sitting well in her eyes. She hated Kagome. She hated the powers she had, she hated the way she controlled her life because it is her soul keeping her on the land of the living. She hates how Inuyasha fonds over her and when he kisses her, its like he isn't there anymore. She was loosing Inuyasha more and more by the minute.

'_No'_ she thought angrily _'I was wronged. I never got to love him the way I wanted. I was betrayed and I will be the one to remain' _she thought darkly.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it Inuyasha" she asked. But by the way his face lit up and ears stood straight she had a pretty damn good guess.

Up ahead was the one she hated the most. The one she wanted dead. The one that took her only reason to fight. It was Kagome and her group.

"Inuyasha" her voice was like Sesshomaru. No emotion at all, she turned towards Kikiyuo "I want those shards you took from me" Kagome ordered.

Kikiyuo just stood there glaring deadly at her but yet she remained unfazed.

"They belong to me" she spat.

"They belong to me you bitch or are you forgetting that you stole them from me" Kagome said coldly.

"You are not the keeper of the shards. You are not worthy and you are definitely not pure. You are nothing but the disgusting pile of bones that I allow to walk the Earth" Kagome said harshly.

"Kagome you don't have to be so harsh" Inuyasha said defending her.

"Look I couldn't care less about _its _feelings" a dark evil smirk grew onto her face "besides_ its_ dead,_ it_ can't feel a thing" she taunted with a dark chuckle.

Kikiyuo was fuming. How dare she belittle her and degrade her name. She was the most powerful priestess when she was alive and she was damn more powerful then some copy.

"Kagome that's enough" Inuyasha warned. This was getting a little out of hand and he could feel Kikiyuos' aura. She was hurt and angry. He felt bad for her.

"Look I don't care about you two nor did I" she was cut off when arrow flew inches past her face and landed pierced to a tree trunk.

"What the hell" Kagome growled. She was fuming when she saw the arrow.

'_Poison'_ she thought angrily. That bitch was trying to kill her.

"I hate you" They all turned to see Kikiyuo seeing her notch another arrow.

"You, you are nothing but a cheap copy, a pathetic imitation of me. You took the one man I ever loved, you took my place in my own sisters' heart, and you even took my destiny in guarding the shards. You stole everything I ever cared about"

"Kikiyuo" Inuyasha whispered. He could see the heartache in her eyes.

"Even when you turned your back on him and took his friends Inuyashas' love still lies with you" she spat. Her aura was becoming dark and it enraged her more when Kagome just looked bored.

"I stole nothing from you. YOU betrayed him. YOU believed it was he who wronged you. YOU didn't give him time to explain himself. YOU pinned him to a tree. YOU are the one that wanted him to change. And it was YOU that couldn't protect the jewel. IT IS YOU THAT IS NOTHING KIKIYUO" Kagome spat.

"It was YOU that wanted him dead even after you found out who really wronged you and it was YOU who gave some of the shards to our enemy. KIKIYUO EVEN WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE YOU HAD NOTHING NOR WERE YOU ANYTHING" Kagome spat as she glowed black and her eyes glowed pink and began to levitate.

"ENOUGH" Kikiyuo yelled "WE WILL SEE ONCE AND FOR ALL WHO IS WORTHY OF INUYASHA"

"Fine by me but even when I win I will throw him back to you. You two traitors deserve each other" Kagome growled.

Okay that hurt. Inuyasha winced when Kagome called him a traitor.

"One more move and I will kill you where you stand" he knew that voice. It was Sesshomaru. He turned and saw his eyes dangerously red.

"This is between them but if you get involved so will I and I can guarantee that neither you nor your dead bitch won't make it out alive" his voice was pure death and malice.

He slumped his shoulders and went to the side lines and watched the two mikos.

Kikiyuo was glowing white and Kagome was now glowing pink.

"YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS" Kikiyuo yelled has she charged through the skies towards Kagome.

"BRING IT SLUT" Kagome spat back.

_Italics are Kikiyuos memories_. Normal is what's happening during the fight.

**Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love and suddenly**

_Kikiyuo remembered when she first met Inuyasha. He was always watching her from the trees. She knew he was there but let him come out on his own._

Kagome dodged Kikiyuos' energy with her shield.

**It's like a battlefield**

**One word turns into a**

**Why is it the smallest things that tears us down**

**My world's nothing when you're gone**

**I'm not here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

_Everything was great between the two. They were happy and laughing. For once in her life she felt alive. She felt happy. She felt loved._

Kagome charged back at Kikiyuo with a glowing fist and punched her in the face sending her back through the trees.

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing, Oh no**

**These times when we climb so face to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

_Her heart broke when she saw it was Inuyasha. He betrayed her. He used her. All he wanted was the Jewel. He didn't care for her one bit. Her heart broke as her soul consumed itself with vengeance._

Kikiyuo shot back up to the skies as tears came for here eyes and using all the energy she had she punched Kagome in the gut knocking the wind out of her.

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never want to hurt you**

**Don't even no what we're fighting for**

_She looked at the man she thought loved her as she readied her arrow. She paid no mind to his pleas for mercy._

Kikiyuo has no personal hate towards Kagome. She hated her because she wasn't her. Ever since she came back to life and found her it seemed all she had to do was smile and instantly they all fell in love with her.

**Why does love always feel like**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

"_You betrayed me Inuyasha" she yelled through her tears as she pulled back on the arrow._

"_Kikiyuo it wasn't me I promise I would never do anything to you" Inuyasha pleaded._

"_Liar… Die Inuyasha" she yelled shooting the arrow and watched through her tears as he heard his screams._

"_I thought you loved me'' was his last whisper before everything went black._

Kagome drew blood after upper cutting Kikiyuo in chin. The group winced hearing the sickening crack.

**Why does love always feel like**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**Can't swallow our pride**

**Neither of us wants to raise that flag**

**If we can't surrender**

**Then we're both gonna lose what he had, oh no**

_Kikiyuo didn't want to fight. All she wanted, all she ever wanted was to be normal and live a simple life with someone she loved and who loved her back. But all her life she was forced to fight, forced to protect, forced into a lonely death._

She let out a painful cry when Kagome shot an energy blast at her stomach as she panted for air.

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so face to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never want to hurt you**

**Don't even no what we're fighting for**

She looked down and saw Inuyasha. He was the reason. He was the reason she wanted to fight. She wanted to be worthy of him. She wanted him to see her and not Kagome. He was her motivation. She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I will fight. I will fight for him. I will fight for the one I love. I will fight for Inuyasha and he will finally see me for me" Kikiyuo yelled with determination forming an energy blast that struck Kagome dead on sending flipping back into a tree.

**Why does love always feel like**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

"If he's you're motivation then you truly are foolish" Kagome said harshly. "I learned long ago that love was a meaningless emotion" she yelled "it brings nothing but pain and torture so if love is your motivation against me then you already sighed you death warrant" Kagome barked blocking all of Kikiyuos' blows.

**Why does love always feel like**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**Get your armor (Get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**Get your armor (Get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

"How could you say that" Kikiyuo spat "You have everyone around you that loves you and not expect anything from you yet you do not care" Kikiyuo was growing furious. She had everything she dreamt of having years ago but she's just giving up.

**We could pretend that we're friends tonight**

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like **

"I loved him for 6 years but all he ever did was compare me to you. He compared our looks, strengths, reflexes every damn thing you could think of. I'm tired of it. I'm sick of tired of how hearing how I am nothing like you. I do not want to be you. I am my own damn person and I will change for no man" Kagome barked.

**A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)**

**A battlefield (oh) a battlefield **

"I AM KAGOME HIGARASHI AND NO ONE ELSE I LOVE MY SON AND MY FAMILY BUT I WILL NEVER LOVE SOMEONE WHO WANTS ME FOR THERE OWN PERSONAL GAIN" the angrier she got the brighter she glowed "AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO WALK AWAY FROM THIS SENSLESS FIGHT AS I RECLAIM WHAT'S MINE"

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**I never meant to start a war **

**You know I never want to hurt you**

**Don't even no what we're fighting for**

Kikiyuo was beyond shocked at how much power this girl had. She knew that very moment that it was useless. She was not going to make it out of this fight.

**Why does love always feel like**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

She closed her eyes and whispered something that she knew he would hear "I am sorry Inuyasha. Sorry for the pain, sorry for the betrayal and sorry for the heartache" she let a tear lose before saying "I love you Inuyasha" she let out a blood curdling scream as Kagome shot her with that immense energy.

**Why does love always feel like**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

"KIKIYUO" Inuyasha yelled running to catch her. He heard every word and it crushed him at how much pain she went through.

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor (Get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor (Get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

"KAGOME" Sesshomaru yelled running to catch the woman he fell in love with all those years ago.

**Why does love always feel like**

**Why does love always feel like**

**A battlefield, a battlefield**

**I never meant to start a war **

**Don't even no what we're fighting for**

**I never meant to start a war **

**Don't even no what we're fighting for**

"Get away from her" Sesshomaru growled menacingly when her friends tried to come near her. He formed his orb and left without a trace.

They looked at Inuyasha with pity in their eyes as he held his dead lover.

"Kikiyuo" he whispered sadly.


	8. Let Me Be Your Reason

Sesshomaru landed carefully with the love of his life in his arms safely as he entered the cave. He took off his haori carefully so not to hurt the little woman in his arms. He laid it on the floor and laid her carefully on her back. He kneeled beside her and moved away the strands of hair from her face before kissing her forehead. He let his scent wonder to warn every and any demon to stay away. He went back in and lifted her bridal style going deeper into the cave near the springs to clean her wounds. He laid her down and ripped the sleeve of his Haori and used it as a rag to clean her up.

"Let me be your reason Kagome" he whispered cleaning the blood from her cheeks.

He heard what the slayer and Kagome were talking about that night when she chased after Kagome. He heard something that killed him on the inside. She thought she had no place here. She thought she had no one to love her the way she needed but she did. She did have someone to love and care for. She had someone to give her whatever she needed and more. She had someone that will cherish her and only her. She had him.

"Let me be the reason you stay" he whispered softly as he gently wiped her forehead.

#######

"Inuyasha" Sango said softly and gently.

"Why are you here" he said softly "why are you still here? Shouldn't you be with _her _instead" he growled.

Sango didn't know what to say. They were conflicted between their friends. They hated him for what he was planning but they felt pity as well. Never have they seen him so defeated and so broken.

"Inuyasha we do not hate you. You are still our friend but we couldn't stay with you because of the choices you made and the way you would treat Kagome. You yelled at her, insulted her, made her cry, Inuyasha you broke her and when she found out what you were really doing, you killed her. We couldn't stand by your side after that" she explained.

Inuyasha stayed quiet as the words sunk in. She was right and he knew it. He did so much damage to her and now he doesn't know if she'll come back. He couldn't blame them for leaving, because when he really thought about it he did push them away.

"Inuyasha" Sango said. Apparently she was the only one who wanted to talk, besides she was better at it. Rin was to but didn't really know Inuyasha well enough to give him this kind of talk.

"I really messed up huh" he said with a soft humorless laugh. He looked down sadly of his former love as one silent tear slipped away and fell on her cheek.

At that moment a light came from her body and out came hundreds of stolen souls as they shot through the skies going back to their owners.

Inuyasha knew what that meant and knew she was gone for good.

"Goodbye Kikiyuo, and I'm sorry for all that I have done and caused" he whispered.

A soft wind blew as her body turned to ash and blew with the wind.

"Be free Kikiyuo" he whispered in the breeze.

"Lets go head in the direction Lord Sesshomaru went" Rin suggested as she got onto Ah-Un with Shippo behind her.

"Inuyasha are you coming" Sango asked getting on to Kilala with Miroku.

"Yeah" he whispered. He needed to make amends with Kagome. He knew after this their was no in hell she would even entertain him by thinking of giving him another chance. He blew 6 years of chances. He just wanted his best friend back.

#########

Kagome woke up groaning in pain but it wasn't intense. She felt something warm but strong holding her in place. She opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust and found that she was staring into beautiful golden pools.

"S-Sesshomaru" she said weakly.

"Shhh" he said softly "you are still worn out from the battle" he said gently.

"What is that" she whispered to herself. A soft white light came approaching to her slowly.

Sesshomaru was already in a defense mode but calmed at what it was. After a few seconds the light went into her full force and her whole body glowed white before going back to normally.

After the light faded away she felt great. She felt whole again.

"I feel great" she said softly standing.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said softly getting her attention.

"Yes Sesshou-" she was cut off when he placed his lips on hers. She gasped in surprise giving him the go to plunge his tongue into her sweet cavern. He pulled her closer as he placed his hands on her hips. He inwardly smirked when her scent spiked and she relaxed. She slid her little hands up his bare chest before wrapping it loosely around his neck. She let out a moan when he rolled his hips into her. He broke the kiss minutes later sensing they both needed air but stayed in each others arms.

"I heard what you and the slayer were talking about that night Kagome" he said softly gazing into those beautiful eyes that he happily would drown in any day.

"You say you do not have a reason to stay, you do not have someone to love you like the way you deserve but you do. I have been in love with you for the last 4 and half years. I wanted you and you alone as mine forever. Kagome if you would have me I would cherish you and only you. I would do anything to keep you smiling and keep you out of harms way. I will love you the way you deserve and always dreamt of and more" he confessed softly never breaking eye contact.

He gently slid his hands up her side and whined them around her petite waist.

"Kagome, let me be the reason you stay" he asked before placing a sweet gentle kiss on her abused lips.

He pulled away slowly and gave her a small but very rare smile.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered in shock.

This is one thing she never saw coming. Yeah she knew she had feelings for him but that's why she kept her distance because he never would have felt the same way. If she fell for him now then it would only break her more, but here he is saying that he felt the same for so long. She really didn't know how to react.

"Kagome please give me this chance to love you. Let me be the reason for your happiness. Let me be your reason you want to love again"


	9. It's Over

The Inu gang was getting closer to their target. They would reach their destination within the hour. Inuyasha was filled in on the planned and thought it was nuts but then again he wasn't going to argue. He wanted to get back in Kagomes' good graces again, so he had to show her he trusted her.

They knew Naraku has been watching them closely but Kagome made sure Naraku wouldn't get the upper hand. She taught them a trick that she taught her little brother. She would say a sentence but the first letter of every word spelled out a different word. At first it was kind of confusing but after 6 years they caught on.

Everyone turned feeling the familiar presence.

"Ah my young Miko it's been a while" Naraku chuckled darkly looking her up and down as he licked his lips "a bit too long for my liking"

"You're disgusting" Kagome spat.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Kouga I heard you joined Inuyashas' team as well. I must say never would I imagine the day the Western Lord would run to his half brother for help" he taunted.

"Bite you're tongue vermin" Sesshomaru growled getting his sword.

"Miko" Naraku said "I have heard many tales of how your powers have grown since our last encounter"

"Yea what of it" she yelled loading 3 arrows into her bow.

"Well my dear I am giving you the opportunity to live. I want you to join my side"

"I would never leave my friends for the lights of you" she spat enraged at the thought.

"Why would you want to stay with a traitor amongst you" he said darkly.

"DAMN IT NARAKU NO MORE OF YOUR TRICKS AND GAMES LETS FIGHT" Inuyasha growled pointing Tetsuiga at him.

"Inuyasha I see you do not have Kikiyuo tied to your hip. Which is surprising since she is your mate" he smirked darkly when Kagomes' face paled and she let down her arrows.

"What" she said brokenly "y-you mated her"

"I- Well you see" Inuyasha said trying to find away out of this.

"YOU JERK YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME AS YOUR MATE BUT YOU DECIDED TO MATE THE DEAD. WHAT KIND OF SICK DISTURBED BASTARD ARE YOU INUYASHA" she yelled infuriated.

"Kagome I" Inuyasha said trying to find some kind of explanation.

"YOU WHAT. YOU'RE SORRY. IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY? THAT YOU'RE SORRY OR IT JUST HAPPENED. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH HER IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU ASS" she yelled. They could easily hear the pain in her voice.

"You know what Inuyasha I'm so sick of this and sick of you. You've done nothing but cause me pain but my dumbass stuck around hoping that you'll finally one day see me for me but I guess the only way you'll love me is if I had maggots crawling outta my ass" she was past livid. She was ready to explode.

"Miko this is neither the time nor place for this senseless feud" Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh shut the hell up for once damn it this is between me and him" Kagome growled right back before turning her gaze back to Inuyasha.

"You know what Inuyasha I promised that I'll help you find the jewels which I did. Naraku isn't my enemy or my problem. He never wronged me personally. In fact this isn't my fight so you could take these shards and shove them right up your ass you prick" she snatched the bottle from her neck and threw it up in the air.

"KAGOME" her friends yelled in shock.

"MIKO WHAT HAV EYOU DONE" Sesshomaru yelled infuriated. He was ready to kill the damn thing but know its impossible now that he has the shards.

"I'm doing what I should have done when I first got here, I'm leaving" and with that she glowed white and disappeared.

"Ku, Ku, Ku" they snapped there heads back at Naraku and saw that he had every last bit of shards in his grasp.

"Oh no" Miroku gasped. Naraku joined the shards together and soon they were all engulfed in a bright pink light.

**##########**

Kagome disappeared from sight when the white light engulfed her. She just disappeared, scent and all.

Kagome was now in Narakus' castle looking for the 3 things, Kaguras' heart, Kohakus' body, and Narakus' heart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here" Kagome turned was faced with both Kagura and Kana.

"Saving your ass as well as Japan" Kagome said "look Naraku doesn't even know I'm in here. My friends are outside keeping him busy and I do not know how much longer since Naraku has the complete jewel."

"WHAT" Kagura growled "you're suppose to be the damn keeper of the thing how the hell did he get it especially with all of you guarding it" she hissed.

"I gave it to him" she said simply.

"WHAT"

**#########**

"Oh My Buddha" Miroku said.

The pink light soon vanished and all that was left was Naraku in his true form. He was an enormous black widow. And we're talking bigger then Sesshomarus' demon form enormous.

"Damn it" Inuyasha cussed under his breath.

"ATTACK" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga ordered.

Shippo faced off with Hakudoshi.

Kouga faced of with Byakuya.

Miroku, Sango and Kilala had Moryomaru.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took on Naraku as their opponent.

'_Please hurry Kagome and you better come out alive'_ were along the same lines of her friends as the final battle begin.

**#########**

"Now would you help me find the damn thing" Kagome said. She just got finished explaining why she did what she did.

"Why would you want to help us" Kagura said skeptically.

"Because you are doing this against your will. I have heard stories of wind demoness who went around traveling the lands care free and happy at a time but was being forced into doing horrible things. Now if I don't have much time, I don't know how long my friends can last. I need to find the heart and destroy it and I know it's here somewhere."

"Follow us" Kagura said taking lead.

"Kagura" came the emotionally void voice of Kana.

"Kana this could be our only chance at true freedom. To roam the lands with no worries of war or punishment. This is our chance to regain our life and live as we please and want you to come with me Kana" Kagura got used to having the girl around. She was like a little sister. She hated Naraku just as much as she did.

Before Kagura could say another word her mirror began to show an image.

"The heart is in the heart of the castle being protected by one of Narakus' barriers"

"Its going to take at least 30 minutes to even get near there" Kagura growled. This castle was bigger then any other. Naraku would hide the heart in the most difficult place to get to.

"Can you tell me the exact coordinates? Don't ask me why just tell me" Kagome ordered. Kana told her what she wanted to know.

"Hold onto me tight" she ordered. Kana hugged on of her legs as Kagura took one of her hands and soon they were engulfed in a white light.

**###########**

"SANGO" Miroku yelled as she flew across the battlefield, but Kilala caught her in the nick of time.

"Don't mind me Miroku, stay focused" she yelled as she got her boomerang "HIRIKOTS"

He nodded but barely dodged an attack from Moryomaru.

'_I don't know how much longer we can last'_ he thought worriedly but not showing it. He glanced around and saw Kouga was being toyed with Byakuya and his origami men. It looked as if Shippo and Hakudoshi were evenly matched but neither was admitting defeat. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had their hands full with Naraku as they dodged his poisonous silk.

"WIND SCAR"

"DRAGON STRIKE" they yelled taking off one of his legs.

"INSUFFERABLE PESTS" Naraku growled.

"Isn't that ironic" Inuyasha chuckled "that bastard is calling us the pests"

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru said with a smirk before using is poisonous whip.

**#############**

Kagome and the girls appeared directly inside the room the infant was being held in.

"It seems the more Naraku is injured the weaker the barrier becomes" Kana said watching the glow dim lower by the minute.

"Please give me silence" Kagome said sitting crisscross. She needed to get the barrier down first and she needed silence to concentrate.

The two watched as the miko glowed pink and levitated of the floor as she said some kind of chant and the barrier soon disintegrated.

"Come on" Kagome said picking up the infant. The held on and soon transported to the roof the castle.

**############**

'_Perfect'_ Kagome thought. Naraku could barely move with his injuries. Now that he is full blooded and the jewel is gone he can no longer regenerate.

"SESSHOMARU" she yelled getting his attention. He looked up and saw she had the infant. Using his speed he was at her side in less then a minute.

"NOOOOOOOO" Naraku yelled when he saw Sesshomarus' whip.

Sesshomaru looked down with a dark smirk before slitting the throat of the infant.

"DAMN YOUUUUUUU" Naraku yelled as his body began to turn to ash.

Miroku looked down at his hand and removed the beads.

"It's gone" he whispered.

"It's finally over" Sango said happily hugging Miroku.

"Yea it is" Inuyasha said sheathing his Tetsuiga.

"Oh my Kami" Miroku said wide eyed staring up at the roof.

"Wow" Sango said with a blush on her cheeks turning away.

"What the hell" Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"It's about time" Shippo grinned. He knew from the beginning when Sesshomaru would only soften up when he talked to Kagome. But just like always she was completely clueless to the clues.

"Well I guess that will do" Kouga grinned. Sesshomaru was perfect for her.

There on the roof was Sesshomaru and Kagome in a passionate searing lip lock. His arms were around her waist holding her possessively and her hands were pressed against his chest as a moan escaped her.

"Ahem" Sesshomaru growled annoyed when Kagome abruptly pulled away after remembering where they were. She turned to see a blushing Kagura and if you look closely, there were pink on Kanas' cheeks.

"Well" Kagura said "thank you" she said softly with a small smile as she felt her heart beat "thank you so much for everything Kagome" she pulled Kagome into a friendly hug as she repeated her tanks softly.

"It's fine and if you want to repay then you two go out and live your life and don't let me hear that you've been doing mischief" she said hugging her back.

Kagura pulled away and nodded.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she said bowing respectively before she Kana flew of on her feather.

"Well guess I'll see you guys later I believe I have a promise to fulfill" he said with a perverted smirk "see ya in a few weeks when we visit" and with that Kouga ran pack to his pack.

"We shall go to my palace and celebrate our victory today" Sesshomaru announced.

They agreed and followed Sesshomaru to the West.


	10. Only Time Will Tell

"LORD SESSHOMARU LORD SESSHOMARU WELCOME" Jaken was stopped in the middle of his greeting when he saw who all companied the Lord.

"WHAT IS THE HALF BREED AN HIS WHORE DOING HERE AT MY LORDS' CASTLE" he yelled glaring at the group. Ever since Sesshomaru joined Inuyashas' group, he made Jaken stay at the castle.

"JAKEN BITE YOUR TONGUE OR I'll RIP IT OUT AND SHOVE DOWN YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE THROAT" Sesshomaru growled deadly as his eye bled red at the mere mention if the imp calling his lover such a name.

"Yes My Lord 1000 apologizes from this lowly servant" he bowed repeatedly.

"Kiss ass" Shippo muttered under his breath.

"Shippo what have I told you about such language" Kagome scolded.

"Sorry mama" he sighed.

"Come" was all Sesshomaru said to make them follow him into the castle grounds.

They all looked in awe at the beautiful décor. It was just breath beautiful. Inuyasha didn't care much. He remembered the palace from when he was younger before his mother died. He didn't see the fascination besides he wasn't the one to like walls very much but kept his mouth shut.

"Izumi" Sesshomaru called out. And from a puff of light smoke appeared an adorable cat demoness. She looked around Shippos' age.

She had shoulder length soft blue hair and warm loving midnight blue eyes. She was about 5'7''.

"At your service my Lord" her voice was soft and kind.

"Show my guests to their chambers and have the cooks know that their will be a feast tonight in honor of the defeat of our greatest enemy" he ordered.

"As you wish my Lord" she looked up for the first time and almost blushed when noticed one of the guests looking at her.

"Please follow me so I may show you to your rooms" she said leading them to the staircase.

Kagome was about to follow but was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist pulling her into a hard chest.

"And where do you think you are going" he whispered huskily into her ear making her shiver.

"I thought I was to follow her to my chambers" she whispered back. She could barely think let alone speak while he was assaulting her neck.

"I will personally show you to your chambers" and with that he turned her to face him before placing a sweet but chaste kiss on her lips. He took her hand in his and went up a different flight of stairs that were carpeted with burgundy and swirled to the top with a long straight pole coming straight down the middle.

He picked her up bridal style and jumped all the way to the top. They walked past a few big doors before stopping in front a huge mahogany door.

The inside was enormous. It was big enough for Sesshomaru in his dog form to walk around in.

"Whoa" she whispered in awe looking around. Soon she came to another pair of doors but this one led out onto a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden.

"This is amazing" she said softly looking out into the scenery as she looked over the railings but soon found her self trapped between two strong arms on either side of the railing. She turned to see Sesshomaru looking down at her lovingly.

He leaned down and captured her lips in sweet loving soft kiss.

"Mmm" she moaned softly before he pulled away slowly.

"Sooo" he said softly leaning his forehead to hers.

"So what" she said softly but she had a thought of where this was heading.

He glared down at her playfully with a growl "do not tempt this Sesshomaru when you know of what he speaks"

She just giggled softly before looking up at him.

"Yes" she said softly "yes I want you to be my reason to stay and love, yes I want to stay by your side for eternity. Yes I will be your mate" before she knew it his arms were wrapped around her waist lifting her up while her arms looped around his neck.

"I love you" he said softly kissing her jawline.

"I love you too" she moaned softly.

"Let us get cleaned up for tonight koi" he said softly putting her on her feet.

She smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

They walked out hand in hand and went to the room next to is. It was giant bath house with a springs, soap, towels and robes.

"This is my personal wing. No one comes this way unless I tell them. We will not be disturbed" he said as he closed the door behind them. All that were heard were moans, giggles, and groans.

**###########**

Inuyasha sat there in trees in one of the gardens just thinking. He knows he's an idiotic jackass that not only lost his first love twice but lost the love of his life and broke her with his indiscretions. He hates the thought of her in the arms of his brother but he knew it was beyond his reach.

His heartache badly when he remembered the look on Kikiyuos' face when she was battling Kagome. She was desperate, broken, and so vulnerable and it was because of him. And Kagome wasn't any better. She was cold, filled with hate and void of any emotion besides anger and vengeance and that was because of him also.

'_I'm sorry Kikiyuo'_ he thought looking up at the night sky. He words were true, his heart and love did belong to Kagome even when he was with her. It was just out of sympathy that he kept sneaking off to be with her.

He wasn't used to these emotions one bit. He was used to fighting and surviving. That's how he grew up. He didn't know how to commit to one person and make them happy nor could he understand the heart completely. His heart screamed for Kagome but his head pulled for Kikiyuo, but either way in the end he had neither.

'_This is must how she felt every time'_ he thought of all the times he left Kagome to be with Kikiyuo. She had a smile on her face every time but knew it was an act. Inside she felt pain and betrayal.

'_What have I done?'_

#########

"Do you think he learned his lesson" Sango asked quietly so he couldn't hear. She was in her chambers with Miroku looking out on the balcony. She saw Inuyasha deep thought a little away in one of the trees.

"I am not sure but it seems he feels an enormous amount of guilt from his choices in life" Miroku said just as quiet.

"I wonder if they could ever be friends again" Sango said sadly. She knew for a fact that no matter how cold she tried to be on the inside Kagome was a complete wreck. Inuyasha w as her first true best friend and after all this only time will tell if she could recuperate.

"My guess is to just give them time. Do not try and push them into this. Let then deal with it the way they know how" Miroku advised.

She was about to agree until a knock interrupted them.

"Come in" Sango said.

Izumi appeared from behind the door. "It is time Slayer and Monk" she said respectively.

"Thank You Izumi" Miroku said. She didn't like that face. She backed up slowly away. The last she saw that face her ass was being abused then he was knocked out cold by the slayer.

"Miroku" Sango growled warningly.

"Hehehe" he laughed nervously before dashing out.


	11. Not Even A Little Bit

Everything was going great. Kagome and her friends were enjoying themselves greatly at the feast. Now that she is his soon to be mate he rarely left her side. He made her sit in his lap the entire time mainly because he caught Inuyasha glancing her way. He will not let that whelp corrupt his Kagome any further than he already has.

"Sesshomaru" he was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his intended angelic voice.

"Yes love" he purred nuzzling her neck affectionately making her giggle softly.

"Let's dance" she said softly.

"As you wish" he got up and set her down and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her little waist bringing her closer as she set her little hands on his chest resting her head on his chest as well. She felt him rest his chin on her head as they swayed in rhythm to the slow music being played by some of the servants.

"This feels nice"he heard her say in content "just being with you makes me feel happy" she whispered softly knowing he heard.

Sesshomaru couldn't agree more. This is the most at peace he's felt since ever. He has never met a woman like Kagome. So sweet, kind, and gentle, but one wrong move she turns into a ticking time bomb. He was so entranced and lost in his thoughts of the woman in his arms he didn't notice that some of the others joined as well. Sango was dancing with her brother Kohaku. He was revived with Kagomes' spiritual powers. Rin and Shippo danced with each other as well but nothing to close. Miroku sat watching his fiancé reconnect with her brother and Inuyasha was basically in a day dream.

'_It's now or never'_ he thought making his way to Kagome.

"Kagome" he asked softly. The couple stopped hearing the intruder call to her.

"What do you want whelp" Sesshomaru growled annoyed holding his love tighter in his arms.

"I came to ask permission to speak with Kagome alone" he said respectively.

Though they weren't actually mated, he knew he still had to ask permission to speak with his attended or else Sesshomaru would kill him and he was in no mood to fight.

"Denied" Sesshomaru growled "if you wish to speak to Kagome then you will do so in my presence"

"Come" was all Sesshomaru said as he wrapped an arm around Kagomes' waist possessively as they went to his study.

"Now speak" Sesshomaru ordered after settling Kagome in his lap.

Inuyasha let out a defeated sigh before speaking.

"I want to say I'm sorry and I know what did and intended on doing is unforgivable and I am not here to ask forgiveness of any kind but just to say I'm sorry for what I put you through and all the damage I've done to you over the years. I do not want to make any excuses or try to justify anything that I have done because there isn't one and I won't even try to find one. Kagome I'm just sorry for it all. The pain, suffering, heartache everything" and with that he bowed his head indicating he was done.

Sesshomaru side glanced at his mates' expression before sending Inuyasha on his way. When Inuyasha was out of hearing range he glanced at his mate.

"Have your intensions change towards this one knowing that the fool was honest in his apology" he asked in his normal tone but on the inside he feared the worst.

Kagome stayed quiet for a bit before facing him. She let out a small smile before crashing her lips down on his. It was passionate, loving but yet hungry.

Sesshomaru tensed for a second before relaxing. He leaned back in the chair as he wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. His hands became anxious and began roaming her body. This damn outfit was one hell of a turn on. He got to the inside of her inner thigh before she slowly pulled away.

"Not even a little bit" she said in a contented sigh a she nuzzled his neck with her nose making him growl in approval.

In time she may forgive Inuyasha. They may end up as friends once more but it will never be as deep as it used to be, but right now she didn't care. She didn't care about him or his apology. The only thing she care about was her InuYoukai lover in her arms.


	12. Kagomes Wish

It's been almost 2 weeks since the celebration of their victory. That very night Kagome and Sesshomaru were officially mates. She has noticed how close Inuyasha and Izumi were getting. She didn't hate him anymore but they still weren't as close they usually were. Sango and Miroku were getting married sometime next month and Shippo finally mustered up the courage to ask Sesshomarus' permission to court Rin. Sesshomaru knew Shippo to be honorable and respectively and strong for he taught him himself so he agreed.

"Kagome" she came from her thoughts and turned to see her mate.

"Hey love" she said with that same soft voice that made him shudder in delight.

Ever since they mated she has become more graceful and more breathe taking. She now had his color hair and length but hers had black tips. Her eyes remained the beautiful shade of blue he loves so much. She now wore the symbol of his house indicating she was his and wore his magenta stripes. He took great pleasure in exploring everyone. She even inherited his speed, strength, and poisonous claws. She was even more powerful because her miko powers remained unfazed.

He came and sat next to her putting her in his lap as he nuzzled her mate mark.

"I am sorry I haven't been around love. I had to complete my papers first so I could have more time with you" he purred softly in her ear.

Sesshomaru was the type to want to get everything done instead of piece by piece.

"It is fine love" she said softly leaning into his touch.

"I know what I was getting myself into when we mated" she placed a soft kiss on his lips before saying "and I do not regret it one bit" she placed another sweet kiss on his lips but this time Sesshomaru refused to let her go so easily.

He held her head in place deepening the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Time to time he'll let her win but this wasn't one of those times. It's been about 3 days since he's touched his mate and was always the one to take an advantage of a perfect opportunity.

"Sesshomaru" she moaned softly as his hands began to roam "not here" she panted.

"Why not" he said huskily lavishing her neck with soft warm kisses.

"We're in public" she blushed furiously and pulled away feeling him going deeper under her kimono. She would be traumatized if any one walked in on them, especially the kids.

"We are in my personal wing where no one goes but me. No one will dear come here unless I wish it, even Rin knows when to keep away" he said opening her Kimono revealing her perky breasts.

"Oh god" she moaned as she arched her back throwing her head back at all his torturous teasing.

"I love you Kagome" he whispered as he placed her beneath him.

"I love you too Fluffy" she giggled when he just scowled at her for the nick name but she only used it when they're alone.

Soon she just gave in to temptation and let him have her way as he pleased for however long.

"Can I ask for a favor Sesshomaru" she asked after they caught their breath. She was laying her head on his chest and his arms lazily wrapped around her.

"If I could make it happen then yes" he said softly tightening his grip.

"If you're not busy tomorrow I want to try out the well to see if it still works"

She immediately felt him tense as his grip tightened but not enough to hurt her.

Sesshomaru knew there was a chance she may not return for the well may seal for good.

"I know what you're thinking but I have a plan to make sure that I won't remain in the present" she said softly cupping his cheek.

He was hesitant but couldn't deny her, especially her family "As you wish, we leave tomorrow after breakfast"


	13. My Theory

It took about 3 hours of traveling but they all made it to the well. If her plan worked then she could use her miko powers to ensure that all her friends could pass through.

"Okay Inuyasha jump in and if you pass wait a few minutes then jump back in" Kagome said.

He just looked at her confusedly.

"Since you are from this time then the well will either send you right back or won't let you pass at all. If I jump then I will be sucked back to the present never to the return. So if you jump first then I'll know whether or not if I can return here" she explained.

Sesshomaru was even more proud to call her mate. She was a clever one. Not even he thought as that as an option.

Inuyasha shrugged and jumped. They waited a few seconds and saw the blue light.

"Now we wait" was all Kagome said before sitting at the base of the God Tree.

They waited for about 20 minutes and were wondering what the hell kept him. She had a theory of why he was taking so damn long.

'_Damn those video games'_ she growled inwardly.

After about another 15 minutes a blue light appeared and Inuyasha jumped out.

"Inuyasha" she growled.

"What took you so long I said a few minutes you were gone for almost an hour" she said with an annoyed tone.

"Well you" he said nervously "Souta and I"

"Never mind I pretty much have a guess any way" she turned to face her friends.

"This won't hurt a bit I promise" was all she said before she begun to glow purple and engulfed them all. After a few seconds the glow began to fade.

"Now that each of you has a little bit of my spiritual energy in you, we are now connected so you may all pass through" she explained.

"Let's go, Souta and I haven't finished our game yet" Inuyasha said jumping back into the well.

Kagome rolled her eyes and let everyone else go fist leaving her and Sesshomaru for last.

"Everything will be alright love. My family likes Inuyasha but they will love you" she said soothingly.

She could feel he was a little uneasy about meeting the whole parents' thing. What parent will be okay with their daughter mating a demon who numerously amount of times tried to kill her?

"I know I do" she whispered in his ear before kissing him sweetly. She took his hand in hers and leaded him to the well. He wrapped both arms around her and held her close for jumping in.

"Mama, Souta, Gramps, I'm back" Kagome said coming in "and there a few more people that are a big part of my life I would like for you all to meet" she said as everyone trailed behind her.

It's only been a few seconds and already they were in awe. They saw much unfamiliar but fascinating devices. Shippo, Kilala, and Sesshomaru had it a little rougher with the smells and noises but were talked into dulling their senses.

"Okay dear I be there in a minute, Souta and father are in the living room as well as Inuyasha I'll be down in a sec" she said from upstairs.

In the meantime Kagome explained as much as she could to her curious friends on the way to the living room.

"DEMONS"

'_Oh my Kami' _Kagome groaned inwardly. She really believed that after the incident with Inuyasha he would have learned his lesson but the man is senile to believe he has spiritual powers.

She turned and saw Kilala ready to transform, Shippo growling and Sesshomarus' eyes burning red.

"Gramps leave them alone" Kagome said annoyed hitting him on the head.

"K-Kagome" he asked shocked at her appearance.

Souta was pulled away long enough to see what the commotion was about. He had to do a double take when he saw his sister.

"Oh my" they turned to see a middle agreed women who looked a lot like Kagome before her transformation only older.

"Hey mama" she said softly coming from behind her mate.

"Kagome" Sonya said not really sure what to say or react too any of this.

"Yes it's me and I have an explanation for my appearance but I think I should start from the beginning" everyone sat down as she began to introduce everyone and began her explanation. She skipped some things like Inuyashas' betrayal and her killing Kikiyuo "and the night of the celebratory feast was the same night Sesshomaru and I mated which is why I look like this. Now everyone knows that I am with Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands" she said softly with a small smile and slight blush.

Sesshomaru heard the love and warmth in her voice when she announced their mating.

After she finished, her family was more than shocked. They didn't know what to say. I mean she married a man who tried to kill her numerous times thus becoming a demon herself. I mean how the hell do you react?

Just lie most awkward moments Sonya did the one thing to break the uncomfortable vibe.

"Any one hungry" she asked sweetly walking into the kitchen.


	14. Meet The In Laws

Everything was a little easier after lunch. Souta asked nonstop questions to Shippo, Sesshomaru and Miroku. Sonya, Sango, Rin, and Kagome had a great conversation and found out Sango was a lot like her daughter. Gramps just went on and on about gibberish but everyone tuned him out.

"How long will you be staying dear" Sonya asked.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"2 weeks" he sighed. He might as well. He had no work at the palace to be done. Complaints went way down and the guards are more than capable of protecting the palace.

He gave out a small smile when he felt his mates' aura brighten 10 fold.

"Well I suppose Sesshomaru can sleep with Kagome in her room. Kohaku, Inuyasha, and Shippo can share rooms with Souta. Miroku and Sango can take the guest room and Rin can take the other spare room."

Sonya knew Inuyasha would sleep outside. He hated walls with a passion so he preferred the God Tree. She didn't worry too much about space. Ever since they first met Inuyasha she went out and bought a single bed. Now Souta had a bunk bed and single so there will be room.

The group followed Kagome and Souta as they showed them their assigned rooms. She showed them how to use the shower, sink, and toilet so afterwards they got settled in and just relaxed.

"What do you think" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she lay comfortable on his chest.

"I think my mate continuously mistakes me for a bed" he said a little amused. They were on a bed that could fit 6 of him and yet she rather sleep on him. It's the same at the castle.

"Okay I won't do it any more" she said knowing he enjoyed.

His arms tightened keeping her in place. He really enjoyed the closeness and warmth radiating off of her.

"It is different but interesting though I can do without the smells and extra noise" he said honestly.

"Yea I know what you mean" Kagome sighed in content. The smell and noises didn't really bother her until she turned demon.

"And thank you for letting us stay for 2 weeks" she said softly before kissing his lips.

"Anything to make you smile love" he whispered softly before kissing her back with love and passion.


	15. Let Me Love You

Sesshomaru had to admit that he has never felt this relax not even when he was a pup. Because of his family's' power he had to constantly watch his back from demons who tried to stop him from becoming the next ruler.

Right now it was just him his mate and their pups Shippo and Rin. The others went off exploring the town with Sonya, Itachi, and Souta.

"Are you enjoying yourself love" he was pulled from his thoughts from his mates' words.

They were in a park not to far from the shrine just relaxing. They sat on a near by bench as they heard Rins' laughter when Shippo pushed her on the swings.

"I am greatly koi" he said softly nuzzling her cheek.

Kagome loves seeing Sesshomaru like this. He was always so alert back home, but here knowing there is no real threat he is a little more at ease. She loved seeing her mate so relax and stress free.

"I love seeing you like this Sesshomaru" she said in content. She could practically see him raise a questioning eyebrow so she continued.

"You're so much more relaxed and stress free. And when we're here you do not have to constantly fight or over work yourself in your study" she said softly snuggling further into his chest.

Sesshomaru looked down at he woman in his arms. He knew she constantly worried for him and how much he would work. He loves how much she cares for him and his health. Just as much he does hers. He gently picked her up and made her sit in his lap as he held her to him. He shivered in approval as she rested her head on his shoulder lavishing his neck with sweet kisses.

"I suggest you stop this now mate. I care not of where we are but I do not wish to traumatize the pups if I were to take here and now" he said half serious but half amused.

She blushed as she pulled away but gave him a sweet put short kiss on the lips.

They sat there for about 20 minutes more in complete peace and content, that is until….

"Kagome" a voice asked coming closer.

Kagome looked up and saw a guy about a year older then her with short brown hair and puppy soft brown eyes. He had a well built body and his voice deepened making almost any girl drop to their feet. Any girl but her anyways. He wore khaki shorts, white low cut sneakers and a plain white T.

"Oh hello Hojo how are you" she asked politely.

"I have been well but I should be asking you that, after finishing high school you completely disappeared on us" he said but you could hear the concern in his voice. He finally noticed Sesshomaru and the position they were in.

"And who is this Kagome" he asked but his voice was just a little colder.

"This is my husband Sesshomaru and over there are our kids" she explained completely unfazed by his aura.

'_Husband…kids….all those lame and ridiculous excuses about her health'_ he thought thinking back a few years remembering how she would show up for a day or two before disappearing the rest of the week.

"I get it know" he said with a dark laugh.

"What" Kagome asked honestly confused.

Sesshomaru was not liking where this was going. He didn't appreciate this guys' tone.

"All those excuses of your health how your family would refuse anyone to see you and how you would disappear for months at a time leaving me in the dark and now you show up out of the blue with a family of your own"

Kagome was not to please to what he was insinuating.

"And what do you mean by that Hojo" her voice went emotionless and her eyes ice cold.

"Nothing really" he said with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders "just that you're a whore who shacked up and had kids when you were only 15. First me, then that guy Inuyasha, and now you show up with this dude" he said motioning the man with long black hair and violet eyes.

Sesshomaru was fuming. He gently removed his mate from his persons and stalked closely to his victim. Hojo remained unfazed but Sesshomaru could sense the nervousness and fear off him.

"Would you like to repeat that, I do not believe I heard you correctly. I thought I heard you call my wife a whore" his voice was a liquid death.

"She is a whore" that was all Sesshomaru needed to hear before Hojo found himself lifted off the ground pinned to a tree with Sesshomarus' hand around his throat.

"You will not speak such filth about my wife" Sesshomaru seethed with venom on every word he said.

He glanced down to see his little mate with a soft hand on his shoulder but eyes of death at Hojo.

"First things first Hojo" she said darkly looking at the fool fighting to breath "we were never anything more then friends. If I remember correctly it was never I whom asked you out on dates nor have I ever shown up to single one or showed you any interest. I thought you would take the obvious hint and back off but you are denser than you look. My personal life is between me and my husband and where I disappear off to is none of your damn business so I suggest you stay away"

She looked up to Sesshomaru with love before kissing his cheek. He knew what that meant so he released the urchin harshly making him fall on his ass. They both turned to leave but Kagome looked over shoulder and spoke "I suggest you choose your words a little better next time Hojo for there are many ways to make any thing look like an accident" her voice was dark and cold as well as her eyes before she turned and returned to Sesshomarus' side with the kids.

Hojo was left there rubbing his neck and gasping for air. He had to admit to himself that Kagomes' new found attitude was a bit of a turn on but her husband gave him a bad feeling so he took her advice and stayed away.

**XxXxXxXxX**

They were nearly to the shrine and Kagome could feel the annoyance radiating off of Sesshomaru. After 10 minutes they were in the house and Rin and Shippo went to the living room to play with the Wii while Sesshomaru and Kagome went to her room.

"Love calm down" she said gently holding his face in her hands.

"I cannot tolerate such things being said about my mate" he growled. He had half a mind to go back and finish the job.

"Shhh" she soothed kissing his neck. She had a surprise for him for when they returned to the palace but he needed a pick me up now "I have a surprise for you. I'm not sure how you'll take it but I have heard it helps in cheering up your man"

She walked out the room and heard him tell Rin and Shippo to stay inside the house no matter what and do not open the door for anyone. They agreed.

She walked back and closed the door behind her before disappearing into her private bathroom.

Sesshomaru had no idea what his mate was up to this time but he needed to relax. He took off his dress shirt, socks, that concealment ring, and shoes and sat against the head board. Not even 5 minutes later Kagome walked out and he lost his breath.

She wore a black transparent opened robe that came a little above her thighs. She wore matching black lace panties and bra along with silver heels and her scent was driving him into a frenzy.

"Well do you like it" she asked softly but her voice was seductive as she swayed her hips beautifully walking towards him.

He heard her question but couldn't say a damn thing as he drunk her in. He growled in approval as his eyes bled red with lust and love. He sat up straight with his legs on the floor and groaned once she straddled him and began to kiss his neck.

"I believe I asked you a question love" she said softly nipping at his neck and grinded against his cock.

"Yes I love it" his voice was low and husky.

He pulled her to face him and took her lips with his as his hands began to feel her soft creamy long legs. They slid up slowly before grabbing her ass. He purposely fell back making her go on top.

She pulled away a slowly then looked down at him. She removed her ring letting her demonic features show themselves.

"You look absolutely breath taking koi" he said softly feeling her beautiful soft and wanting body.

"And it's all for you and only you love" she whispered unbuckling his pants and freeing his erection.

She lowered herself towards his throbbing need and licked it slowly before kissing the head.

"Kagome" he growled. Just the sight of seeing her doing such a thing to him was a turn on. A painful throbbing turn on.

"Let me pamper and love Koi" she said softly putting her finger to his lips.

"You do so much for me and the pups let me thank you properly" she whispered in his ear before licking the shell knowing what it did to dog demons.

"Let me take away the pain"

All he could do was nod and let her go back to her ministration on him.

She looked down at her victim and placed kisses going up before licking the head softly. With out a second thought she engulfed him fully.

"Ugh! Kagome" he groaned as he bucked his hips and grabbing a fist full of his as her pumped in and out of her mouth.

Kagome didn't mind doing such a thing for her mate. He loves her for her and cares for her and protects her. He's a respectable man all around the lands, a great Lord and leader, and wonderful father and one hell of a mate. She had never done this before but was pleased knowing he enjoyed what she was doing for him.

"Kagome, I, I'm" he couldn't finish. He so close to exploding that he couldn't think straight.

"UGH!" was all he could say as he filled her mouth with his essence. He watched breathlessly as she swallowed every drop.

She licked her lips slowly before kissing his "delicious" she whispered.

"Indeed" he said mischievously. He needed to be in her and fast.

With his speed she was now forced against the wall with him on top of her. His pants and boxers fell to his knees and kicked them to the side.

"Remove them now" he ordered. If he were to do it they would be in shreds but he rather liked the outfit.

She did what she was told and was as naked as day like him.

"That's a good bitch" he purred as he lifted her forcing her to wrap herself around him.

"Oh Kami" she moaned in pleasure. Before she could blink he impaled himself right into her and pumped non stop.

"Do you know what you do to me mate" he whispered in her ear.

His arms were on either side of her and her arms around his neck meeting every thrust.

"Do you know how you make me feel with but a mere whisper of my name passing from that sweet hot little cavern of yours"

"Sesshomaru please" she moaned softly "faster"

He let out a low sexy chuckle.

"You make me so hot my beast fights to be free but right now only I will love you"

And with that he laid her beneath her and went back to making her scream at every orgasm.

Kami how he loves the faces she'll make when she's ready to cum.

After about 3 hours more he collapsed next to her but remained comfortably inside her.

"Sesshomaru" she asked regaining her breath.

"Shhh" he said pulling her to him letting him go deeper inside her "I am too comfortable to remove myself from your warmth" he whispered snuggling his face into her neck.

"I love you my Kagome" he said softly "My mate, my life"

"I love you too my Sesshomaru" "My mate, my world"

He kissed her lips sweetly before snuggling back into her neck as he inhaled her sweet natural scent.


	16. R&R

It's been a very nice week in Kagomes' time. So far she and the girls went shopping for new clothes for whenever they come to visit and they loved it. Sesshomaru rarely left Kagomes' time at all. Ever since they got there he's smelt nothing more than the arousal of many men every time they look at his mate. Sometimes they would all go out together and just enjoy the scenery.

"This is really peaceful isn't it" Sango sighed leaning into her fiancés' touch. She was resting in between his legs with her back to his chest and his arms lazily around her neck.

"Yea it is" Miroku agreed.

They were in one of Kagomes' favorite but secret spots. You can't see it from the road because it is hidden by many thick trees. She wondered in here a few years back after a fight with Inuyasha. That's how she discovered the place. It was a giant clearing hidden by many different trees. There was a nice cool clean lake right in the middle being surrounded by a plain of lush green grass.

The whole gang was sitting around enjoying the scenery with their lovers, except Inuyasha and Kohaku. Inuyasha rather stay at Kagomes' then be reminded that he has no one, though he would never say it to anyone but himself. He just said that he rather play video games and hang with Souta and Kohaku.

"How about we all go in for swim" Rin suggested getting to her feet.

"Okay" Kagome and Sango agreed immediately. They removed their shorts and tank tops and were left with their bikinis.

The man just stared mesmerized at their women before stripping down to their trunks and ran after their lovers.

They spent most of their time in the water just holding each other with occasional chicken fight. Sesshomaru only played knowing that he gets touch his mate in certain places with her on his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru" she giggled softly as her mate tickle her neck with his nose.

He was leaning against the edge of the lake with her in his arms.

"I love you my Kagome" he said softly before kissing her lips softly.

One of the many things he loves about the future is how he could openly show his affection to his mate. If they were in the feudal era then anyone who saw how in love they were then Kagome would be the main target for many demonesses.

"I Love You Too My Mate" she said softly just loving him holding her.

It was getting dark after a few more hours so the gang got out and headed to Kagomes car she parked behind some trees.

Shippo and the others were asleep with the exception of Sesshomaru who just held her hand the whole ride home. It was quite and content. After an hour they arrived back at the house and every one left for their rooms.

"Good night mate" Sesshomaru said getting into his favorite position.

Kagome was on her back and he was holding her around her waist with his head on her stomach.

"Goodnight love" she said softly before they both let sleep over come them them.


	17. Epilogue

"You all better come back soon for a visit and I want to see at least some signs of little visitors" Sonya joked.

"Goodbye mother" Kagome said annoyed with a pink staining her cheeks.

They were all in the well house getting ready to leave.

They all said their goodbyes and promised to come back for a visit. They all jumped and landed safely on the other side. They got up out and readied themselves for travel. They were going back to Sesshomarus castle.

It was about a four hour trip before seeing the gates of his castle.

"OPEN THE GATES LORD SESSHOMARU AND HIS MATE LADY KAGOME OF THE WEST HAS RETURNED" the guard yelled as the others opened the gates.

"WELCOME BACK MY LORD AND LADY" they said bowing on one knee.

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru walking past them.

Once in the castle everyone went their separate ways. There wasn't much to do for Sesshomaru. There was no paper work for everyone was at peace without Narakus' presence so he took advantage of this opportunity to seek out his mate. He found her asleep in their bed chambers. He took off his haori and shoes and got in next to her. Gently pulling her to him, he snuggled his face into her neck. He was about to close his eyes but a faint sound and different scent from his mate woke him.

He strained his ears a little and a wide smile played on to his face.

'_Looks like Ms. Higarashi is going to get her wish' _and with that last thought he drifted off just thinking how his mate will react.

~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Epilogue~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~***~*~*~*

~5 years later~

"Maru Tashio stop teasing your sisters" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had triplets. One boy and two girls, Maru being the oldest by 2 minutes.

He looked exactly like his father down to the magenta stripes.

Jade is the second oldest who took after her mother.

Tenshi is the last. She had black hair with silver tips and her mothers' eyes but fathers' stripes and crescent moon.

"It's not my fault they're slow" he mumbled to himself.

"WE ARE NOT YOU STUPID JERK" Tenshi and Jade yelled in unison with tears threatening to fall.

He hated seeing his sisters' cry and hated knowing it was because of him.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't cry" he pleaded. Seeing his sisters cry made him like he wasn't doing his job in protecting them.

"Looks like he inherited your weakness love" Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but just watched the display in front of him.

His son was trying to calm his sisters by making them laugh. Sesshomaru had to agree with his mate. Maru did indeed take after him. He did any and everything to calm his mate during her pregnancy.

"Indeed" he smirked.

"Aunty Kagome mama and grandma are waiting" Kagome turned to the door and saw Sango and MIrokus' daughter Izumi.

She looked just like her mother only with her fathers' eyes.

"Did Maru make them cry again" This time it was one of Inuyashas' pups. He looked just like Inuyasha but had his mothers sweet attitude.

A month after returning to the castle Inuyasha met one of the servants. She has long brown hair with beautiful brown eyes. She was kind an sweet but just like Kagome she was a time bomb ready to go off after one bad move. She knew how to keep him in line. Her name is Sakura and because of Inuyashas' love for her, she and their pup were allowed through the well as well.

They were all heading out for some family time at the beach.

"Okay we're coming" Kagome said. She and Sesshomaru placed their concealment rings on and put on the concealment necklaces on their pups.

Shippo and Rin had one pup who took after Rin in every way. Her name is Aki.

Kohaku fell for a demoness named Tsuki. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was a siren demoness. They're expecting their first pup in about one more month.

With all the time they spent in the future they adapted to a few things like driving and their present day currency and how to work most of the electrical devices.

Kagome and her family packed into their car, with Sonya, Souta, and Itachi in her car. Sango and Miroku had their own as well. Inuyasha drove with his mate and Rin and Shippo. Because of his wealth back in feudal Japan Sesshomaru had way more than enough to buy them a car of their own.

"I love you mate"

"I love you too" they said before giving each other a soft sweet but short kiss.

"Awww" Jade and Tenshi said dreamily looking at their parents.

"Gross" Maru looked away.

They just chuckled as Sesshomaru pulled out and followed behind Sonya and the others.


End file.
